


Privacidad

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [15]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, elu - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Lucas se estremece bajo su cuerpo cuando lame sus labios y mete las manos bajo su camiseta para acariciar su cálida piel. Nota los dedos de su chico acariciando su espalda y deteniéndose en su cintura antes de continuar su viaje, bajando hacia su culo, que aprieta suavemente mientras sus lenguas se pelean por tener el control.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558480
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Privacidad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissDL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissDL/gifts).



> Situado al principio de la S4
> 
> Fandom: Skam France  
> Pairing: Eliott/Lucas  
> Prompt: cama
> 
> Estos son los dos objetos que usan:  
> https://www.amantis.net/tienda/product_info.php?cPath=1_29&products_id=3757  
> https://www.lasonrisadeafrodita.com/blog/todo-lo-que-necesitas-saber-sobre-el-lush/

Lucas se estremece bajo su cuerpo cuando lame sus labios y mete las manos bajo su camiseta para acariciar su cálida piel. Nota los dedos de su chico acariciando su espalda y deteniéndose en su cintura antes de continuar su viaje, bajando hacia su culo, que aprieta suavemente mientras sus lenguas se pelean por tener el control.

Se acomoda entre las piernas abiertas de su novio y empuja su sudadera hacia arriba para dejar su abdomen al descubierto y poder acariciarlo, erizando la piel con cada roce. Lucas gime contra su boca y clava los dedos en sus glúteos, empujándole contra sus caderas y haciendo que sus incipientes erecciones se rocen.

\- Buscaos una habitación –Lisa entra en el comedor, protestando como es habitual en ella.

\- Ésta ES mi habitación –responde Lucas, fusilándola con la mirada.

Se le escapa un gruñido de frustración cuando Lisa se acomoda en el sillón y enciende la televisión, rompiendo la burbuja en la que se habían instalado bajo ese nórdico.

\- Lo siento –susurra su chico.

\- Mejor esto que nada –intenta ver la parte positiva de la situación, al fin y al cabo, en su casa tampoco podrían tener privacidad.

Se sienta en el sofá, levantando el nórdico para que Lucas haga lo mismo. Rodea la cintura de su chico y le atrae hacia su cuerpo, sonriendo cuando apoya la cabeza en su hombro y se deja tapar. No puede resistirse cuando Lucas le ofrece sus labios y le besa, ignorando el suspiro cansado de Lisa.

*****************

Los dedos de Lucas peinan su pelo, o lo enredan, no lo sabe y tampoco le importa porque está demasiado perdido en sus besos y en el modo en el que su cuerpo se estremece sobre el suyo cuando sus manos acarician la piel bajo la ropa. Disfruta del tacto suave de la espalda de su novio bajo su palma, del sabor dulce de sus labios y del tacto algo áspero de sus lenguas jugando.

Se bebe los gemidos de Lucas y lame sus jadeos cuando sus cuerpos comienzan a moverse, buscando ese roce que les lanza descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo, encendiéndoles y empujándoles a seguir avanzando.

Al menos ahora que Lucas ha recuperado su habitación, tienen algo más de intimidad que cuando tenían que conformarse con besarse y acariciarse en el salón, arriesgándose a ser vistos por cualquiera… o peor, a ser interrumpidos.

Y entonces la puerta de la habitación se abre y Mika entra, dejándose caer sobre la cama como un peso muerto.

\- ¿Qué narices estás haciendo, Mika?

\- Me aburro. El salón está muy silencioso y no hay sofá para sentarse –el compañero de piso de su chico se acoda en el colchón y les mira, levantando las cejas–. Podéis seguir con lo que estabais haciendo.

\- Cuando te vayas –Lucas suena un poco enfadado.

\- Eres un desagradecido, Lucas –Mika se deja caer sobre el colchón con un gesto melodramático–. Entiende que no hay nada de diversión en el salón.

\- Tienes la tele.

\- Decidido –Mika vuelve a acodarse para poder mirarles–, tenemos que comprar un sofá. Mientras tanto… ¿Qué tal vuestro día?

Lucas gruñe de frustración y se deja caer a su lado, escondiendo la cara en su pecho y amoldando su cuerpo al de Eliott.

\- Nota mental: cerrar la puerta con llave –susurra Lucas junto a su oído, haciéndole reír.

Rodea el cuerpo de Lucas con un brazo y le sostiene contra su costado, besando su frente mientras se resiste a hacerlo también con sus labios para no tener que escuchar a Mika proponerles otro trío.

*****************

Sigue a Lucas hasta su dormitorio, apreciando las increíbles vistas que le ofrece su novio. Deja la mochila en una silla y el móvil en la mesita en cuanto entra, sonriendo cuando ve a su chico correr el pestillo nada más cerrar la puerta.

\- ¿Qué tenías que hacer después de clase? –Lucas se le acerca y levanta el rostro para buscar sus labios.

\- Tenía que pasar por casa a coger algo de ropa y… quería comprar un par de cosas –se muerde el labio para esconder la sonrisa mientras piensa en lo que lleva en la mochila.

\- ¿Me lo vas a contar? –pregunta su chico mientras se separa y comienza a caminar hacia atrás para sentarse en la cama.

\- Mejor te lo enseño… –levanta las cejas, provocativamente– pero más tarde –coge la mano de Lucas y tira de él para acercarle a su cuerpo.

Lucas rodea su cintura con los brazos y Eliott pasa los suyos por encima de los hombros de su chico, metiendo los dedos en su pelo para jugar con los mechones desordenados mientras se miran como los tontos enamorados que son. Se reiría, pero realmente está demasiado enganchado a esos preciosos ojos azules.

\- Te he echado de menos –la voz de Lucas es apenas un susurro.

\- Sólo han sido un par de horas, Lucas –le besa el puchero a su chico–. Pero yo también te he echado de menos.

Se inclina y le besa, lamiéndole la sonrisa que se le ha dibujado en cuanto ha escuchado sus palabras. Comienza a caminar hacia la cama y empuja suavemente a Lucas para que se siente antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Gime cuando su chico le estrecha con fuerza contra su cuerpo y busca sus labios para continuar con un beso que le deja el corazón acelerado.

Las manos de su novio se cuelan bajo su sudadera, acariciando la sensible piel de su espalda y provocándole escalofríos. Levanta los brazos para dejar que Lucas le quite el jersey y se estremece cuando su chico comienza a besar su pecho. Intenta bajar la cremallera de la chaqueta de Lucas y se pelea con la camiseta para poder tocar la suave piel de su estómago.

Lucas baja sus manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su culo y aprieta sus glúteos, haciendo que, con el movimiento, se rocen sus erecciones. Jadea contra la boca de su chico, tragándose el ronroneo que se le escapa cuando le succiona los labios. Se balancea contra las caderas de Lucas casi inconscientemente, gimiendo cuando sus erecciones se rozan de una determinada forma.

Cuando Lucas mete las manos bajo sus vaqueros, Eliott se levanta, dejando a su chico con un gesto de incomprensión que le hace sonreír porque parece más joven de lo que es. Se acuclilla frente a la cama y desabrocha los pantalones de su novio, empujándole suavemente hasta tumbarle para que pueda levantar las caderas y deshacerse de una vez del resto de su ropa.

Observa cómo Lucas se tumba en el centro de la cama y le mira con las pupilas dilatadas y los labios rojos. Y el pelo tan desordenado que a Eliott le queman los dedos por las ganas que tiene de meterlos en él y acariciarlo. Se desnuda tan rápido como puede antes de subir al colchón y cubrir el cuerpo de su chico con el suyo.

Se besan y se acarician y se lamen y se muerden y se pellizcan y se frotan el uno contra el otro y luego vuelven a empezar.

\- He traído un par de cosas –susurra las palabras mientras besa la mandíbula y el cuello de Lucas.

\- ¿Qué cosas? –su chico se arquea sobre la cama cuando le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja y luego clava los dedos en sus glúteos.

Boquea en busca de un poco de aire después de dejar escapar de una vez el que retenía en sus pulmones.

\- He pensado que, ahora que has recuperado la habitación…

\- Y hemos cerrado la puerta –le interrumpe Lucas.

\- Y hemos cerrado la puerta, podríamos… –se levanta de la cama y coge su mochila, sacando los dos objetos que ha comprado.

Los ojos de Lucas se abren de par en par y Eliott teme que tal vez ha ido demasiado lejos, pero entonces una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

\- ¿Cuál prefieres?

Levanta de nuevo los dos objetos y observa cómo Lucas los mira con la cabeza ladeada, evaluando cuál prefiere.

\- ¿Los dos?

Eliott tiene que respirar hondo un par de veces para no correrse en ese mismo momento.

\- ¿Estás seguro? –no se le escapa cómo Lucas toma aire profundamente.

\- Seguro.

Sube a la cama de nuevo y separa las piernas de su novio para arrodillarse entre ellas. Se inclina y apoya la frente en la de su novio, rozando sus narices antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios.

\- No voy a hacer nada que no quieras. Si no estás seguro, si no te gusta, si no te sientes cómodo…

\- Te lo diré –asiente al escuchar a su novio y sonríe por lo valiente que es ese chico en todo lo que se refiere a su relación.

Coge el lubricante del cajón de la mesita de Lucas y busca una postura cómoda entre las piernas de su chico. Toma uno de los cojines que consiguieron rescatar antes de que Manon se llevara el sofá y lo pone bajo las caderas de su novio.

Echa una generosa cantidad de lubricante sobre sus dedos y los lleva hasta la entrada de Lucas, jugando hasta que se deslizan en su interior sin encontrar ningún tipo de resistencia. Observa el rostro de su chico para asegurarse de que lo está disfrutando.

\- Voy a empezar con éste –levanta el objeto negro para que Lucas pueda verlo bien–. ¿Te parece bien? –su chico asiente mientras traga saliva–. Si no te gusta la sensación, paro –otro asentimiento le anima a continuar.

Se asegura de que todo el juguete tiene una buena cantidad de lubricante cubriéndolo antes de llevarlo a la entrada de Lucas y presionar suavemente. El cuerpo de su chico se tensa y Eliott acaricia su estómago y besa el interior de sus muslos para tranquilizarle, dejando el vibrador inmóvil. Lucas se relaja rápidamente bajo sus caricias y besos y asiente para indicarle que está listo para que continúe.

Observa fascinado cómo el juguete se desliza en el interior de Lucas. Es una visión hipnótica e increíblemente caliente. Mira el rostro de su chico, tiene las pupilas muy dilatadas, los labios rojos entreabiertos y la respiración acelerada.

Se lame los labios mientras comienza a mover el vibrador dentro de Lucas, haciendo que su novio se aferre con fuerza a las sábanas y levante ligeramente las caderas. En cuanto escucha el primer jadeo de su novio, Eliott empieza a sacar el juguete para volver a introducirlo de nuevo, repitiendo el movimiento varias veces mientras su compañero gime y se mueve buscando más fricción.

\- Voy a encenderlo –Lucas vuelve a asentir y se lame los labios antes de tragar saliva.

Busca el mando a distancia a ciegas porque es incapaz de dejar de mirar la base negra sobresaliendo del culo de su chico. Traga saliva y presiona el botón, asegurándose de que la vibración y la rotación están en el nivel más bajo. A Lucas se le escapa un jadeo ronco que hace que todo el cuerpo de Eliott se estremezca.

En cuanto Lucas comienza a mover las caderas buscando el contacto del juguete, sube la vibración y la rotación al segundo nivel. Su chico arquea la espalda y jadea, mirándole con los ojos tan oscurecidos que el azul parece gris oscuro. Se inclina y besa los labios rojos de su novio, metiendo la lengua entre ellos y dejando que Lucas la muerda sin fuerza y luego juegue con ella.

Presiona el botón una tercera vez y Lucas gruñe en el beso y muerde con un poco más de fuerza su lengua antes de succionarla suavemente. Le está volviendo loco el modo en el que su chico se mueve, buscando más contacto, más fricción.

A veces a Eliott se le olvida que es el primer hombre en la vida de Lucas, que jamás ha estado con otro antes y aun así confía ciegamente en él y en todo lo que le propone, disfrutando de todas las experiencias que quiera ofrecerle.

Y va a darle tantas experiencias nuevas como pueda.

Con el mando a distancia en la mano, se incorpora y pulsa por cuarta vez el botón. Observa fascinado cómo la espalda de Lucas forma un arco perfecto sobre el colchón mientras murmura palabras que no consigue distinguir. Cuando su chico descansa la espalda en la cama, Eliott saca el juguete y vuelve a introducirlo, ganándose un gruñido ronco.

De rodillas entre las piernas de su novio, Eliott juega con el vibrador, haciéndolo girar en el interior de Lucas antes de sacarlo y volver a meterlo. Observa el cuerpo de su chico, su mirada vidriosa, su boca entreabierta, su erección goteando líquido preseminal sobre su estómago… y no puede resistirse más.

Se inclina y le lame, desde los testículos a la punta, gimiendo cuando nota el sabor salado en su boca. Lucas mete los dedos en su pelo y tira de sus mechones, instándole a tomar un poco más, moviendo las caderas en círculos para buscar más contacto con el juguete que vibra en su interior.

\- Eliott… –su nombre, pronunciado con un hilo de voz y en un tono ronco y grave es lo más sexy que ha escuchado en su vida.

Deja escapar el pene de Lucas con un sonido de succión y se incorpora para observar a su chico a punto de llegar el orgasmo. Cuando presiona el botón del mando a distancia, el sonido que acompaña a la vibración y la rotación desaparece y Lucas suspira, aunque no tiene muy claro si es de alivio o de frustración. A juzgar por la mirada que le dedica su compañero, puede que ambas.

\- No va a ser tan rápido –dice, notando su voz ronca.

Sin dejar de mirar a Lucas, busca el segundo objeto y el móvil que ha dejado sobre la mesita. Palmea sobre el colchón en busca del lubricante y sonríe cuando lo encuentra, haciendo que su chico abra más los ojos y trague saliva varias veces.

\- ¿A la vez? –su novio parece un poco superado ante la idea.

\- No, tranquilo. Pero estás muy sexy con eso ahí –presiona la base del juguete para enfatizar sus palabras, haciendo que Lucas jadee–. A menos, por supuesto, que tú quieras –Lucas niega con vehemencia y se le escapa la risa al ver sus mejillas aún más sonrojadas.

Primero busca la aplicación en el móvil, selecciona la canción y lo deja todo listo. Luego extiende el lubricante sobre el estimulador.

Vuelve a arrodillarse entre las piernas de Lucas y echa un poco de lubricante sobre la base para facilitar la extracción del vibrador. Lleva el estimulador hasta la entrada de su novio y presiona suavemente. La visión del objeto rosa deslizándose en su interior le está haciendo perder el control.

Hace girar el juguete en el interior hasta que encuentra la posición exacta en la que choca contra su próstata y Lucas se retuerce. Se sienta sobre sus talones, se limpia los restos de lubricante en las sábanas y se dispone a asistir al espectáculo.

Coge el móvil, baja el sonido al mínimo y presiona el botón de la aplicación para que se reproduzca _Dreamer_ , de Axwel & Ingrosso. Lucas comienza a retorcerse inmediatamente, todo su cuerpo en tensión. Mueve el estimulador para que esta vez no presione la próstata de su chico y busca otro tema, _Swedish Garden_ , de Brice Davoli, antes de darle a reproducir.

Lucas deja de retorcerse, pero su cuerpo se estremece al ritmo de la melodía que escuchan a través de su móvil. Pone las rodillas a cada lado del cuerpo de su novio, busca el lubricante, echa un poco sobre sus dedos y se abre con ellos, dándole todo un espectáculo a su chico, que clava sus uñas en sus muslos.

Sujeta el pene de Lucas contra su entrada y desciende lentamente, notando cómo le llena. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y toma aire antes de empezar a moverse, notando las manos de su novio recorriendo su pecho, su abdomen, sus muslos y su polla.

Sube y baja hasta que los calambres en los muslos le hacen detenerse y se inclina para besar a Lucas. Mete los dedos en su pelo y le besa, le muerde, le lame, le chupa y le acaricia, notando cómo su chico devuelve cada beso, cada mordisco, cada lametón, cada chupetón y cada caricia mientras embiste, cambiando el ángulo para chocar contra su próstata.

Está tan cerca del orgasmo que casi no recuerda cómo se llama, pero sabe que Lucas está igual que él. Así que busca el móvil a ciegas y con la poca coherencia que aún le queda, reproduce de nuevo _Dreamer_.

Se corre gruñendo el nombre de su novio mientras Lucas gime el suyo. Y no dejan de besarse. Ni un segundo. Se besan sin parar mientras el orgasmo les sacude casi a la vez, dejándoles sin aliento.

\- Páralo… por favor… –la voz de Lucas suena rota.

Presiona el botón para detener la música y Lucas suspira, dedicándole una sonrisa cuando apoya la frente en la suya.

\- ¿Estás bien? –Lucas asiente y vuelve a sonreír.

\- Creo que voy a tener agujetas –no puede evitar reírse, haciendo que su chico le mire mal durante un segundo antes de reír con él.

\- En la tienda donde compré esto había aceite de masajes –levanta las cejas cuando lo dice.

\- Mejor me dejas descansar un poco.

Se obliga a no dejarse vencer por el sueño y se levanta, ignorando el gruñido de desaprobación de Lucas. Saca el estimulador ayudándose de un poco de lubricante antes de dejar el bote sobre la mesita. Luego deposita los juguetes con cuidado sobre una de las sudaderas que hay en el suelo, anotándose mentalmente que tiene que limpiarlos después. Por último, limpia los restos de los orgasmos con el papel que guarda su chico en el cajón.

Se acomoda junto al costado de Lucas, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de su chico, que sube y baja a un ritmo agitado. Acaricia distraídamente la piel del abdomen de Lucas, sonriendo cuando las imágenes de esa tarde se repiten en su cabeza.

\- Hay una tercera canción, para cuando lo uses conmigo –levanta la cabeza y observa a Lucas, que le devuelve una mirada vidriosa.

\- ¿Cuál?

 _\- I Love You_ , de Riopy.

Se le acelera un poco el corazón cuando a Lucas se le amplía la sonrisa y mete los dedos en su pelo para apartarlo de su frente.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque aunque supe que eras especial desde el primer momento en el que te vi, fue cuando tocaste esa pieza para mí cuando me di cuenta de que estaba locamente enamorado de ti y no había vuelta atrás.

Lucas se inclina y le besa, succionando sus labios cuando lo hace y dejando que su lengua se enrede con la suya.

\- La próxima vez –su chico responde contra sus labios.

Vuelve a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Lucas y sonríe al notar que la respiración de su chico se ha normalizado y comienza a ser superficial.

\- Podría acostumbrarme a esto –susurra, sin esperar respuesta.

\- ¿A los juguetes? –levanta la vista para mirar a su chico, que sigue con los ojos cerrados.

\- A la intimidad. A que ni Mika ni Lisa nos interrumpan. A dormir contigo cada noche.

De nuevo los dedos de Lucas peinan su pelo, pero esta vez Lucas abre los ojos y le dedica la sonrisa más dulce que jamás ha visto.

\- Yo también podría acostumbrarme a dormir contigo cada noche. Aunque para eso tienes que dormir, Eliott.

Se duerme con los dedos de Lucas peinando su pelo y su cabeza sobre el corazón del hombre que ama.


End file.
